More Than Family
by cam the fan
Summary: Goten has fallen in love with someone whom doesn't get the message. Will Goten be able to cover it up? Or will something happen that will break him? Before you read, Goten, Trunks, and Godon (OC) are Bisexual. This contains hinted yaoi. GotenXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**this is my first story that involves incest. So please don't flame. Also this is an AU fic. So once again I beg please no flames. I had to do some research on my fave incest pairing but I just needed to know some basics. One always discovers they love the other after that one is gone. HINT LOL. Anyway to the story.**_

_**Intro**_

Goten awoke with a smile. He had the one person who made his day right next to him. Goten would never tell this person if his true feelings, but he would do anything for them. His phone vibrated and he noticed who it was from.

~Hey Goten, wanna hang today? Godon can come too. We just never get to hang anymore~ Read the text.

~Sure Trunks, lets see a movie, come get us around 3:00~ Goten replied to his best friend.

"There he goes again" the person next to Goten joked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked as if he ere offended.

"You're always on that phone, I feel like I should take it from you,just to teach you a lesson" he teased reaching for it.

"No way!" Goten shouted in a whisper as not to wake his family. It was 8:00 and the others were still sleeping.

Goten didn't want Godon to have his phone because it would reveal who Goten really was. He had dark music on his phone and had pictures of things that would scar a normal teen.

"Fine. Who was it? Trunks?" Godon asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he wanted to do something today. He's picking us up at 3:00 so be ready" Goten said getting up.

Godon noticed Goten didn't have his pajama shirt on and wondered why. He always slept with it on, but then again he was acting knid of strange lately.

~~~~~~~~Here is how the house and rooms are separated~~~~~~~~~

Goku and ChiChi share the master.

Gohan and Videl are in his room while their house is being built.

So Goten and Godon are sharing a room as well.

The kitchen can seat 8 people and the living room is quite cramped with the current 6 people in the house currently.

Goten had left the room in order to stop Godon from noticing his burning red face. He was blushing as soon as he saw Godon looking at his mucular chest. Goten walked into the bathroom, disrobed, and started the water.

~Godon~

I sat on the bed and thought ~oh boy, Trunks. That guy can melt the face off the devil~

I smiled inwardly, of course as not to let anyone know or even think that I have a crush on my brother's best friend. I don't even know why but I am just attracted to his sexy muscles, his sapphire eyes, and his beautiful face.

I need to start getting ready.

"I'll start by eating" I say to myself as I get off the bed and go down the stairs.

Once I got to the kitchen, I noticed that there was only one thing for breakfast. Pancakes (Goten's Favorite)

Oh well, he's always been the inventive one. I shrug as I make the last of the pancakes and put them on a plate. He won't mind I mean this is only one time right?

The water stopped running and I heard the bathroom door open. I heard footsteps and knew I only had a short amount of time to eat before he comes down stairs. So I hurry and eat it all. I clean it all up and run to the bathroom. He had always been stronger than me, just by a little. I turned on the water and hopped in. I let the warm water flow down my body. I noticed there was something off about Goten's razor. It looked like it was stained. Oh well, probably just my imagination.I thought as I continued my shower in peace. I got out to notice it was strangely quiet. I ran back to the room and hurriedly got dressed. I noticed my black hair was a mess. So i ran a brush through it to give it some look to it. Then I noticed ~I look like I just got out of bed, no matter what I do~

~Goten~

I got downstairs to see that there weren't any pancakes left. ~Oh well, it's not like I needed to eat anyway. Especially on my starving week~

Goten had started this thing where once a month, for a week, he would no eat a whole lot. Just to become more appealing. It had started working for the girls had started notice him more. But the one person whom he wanted to notice, wasn't. He never did. He don't know why he had fallen for that raven haired, demi saiyan, moron. But he had.

Goten ran a hand through his spiky black hair. Oh well. Time to read or something. He went to his laptop and started to search for things to read when he saw an article.

"Local teen commits suicide, because he was rejected by crush"

~Wish I had the guts to do that. The only ting I'm not scared to do is...~ Goten trailed off letting his fingers run over the scars on his other wrist. He should probably stop but it feels sooo good.

"Goten?" Was all he heard coming from the top of the steps.

"Yes?" He replied curiously.

"Are you mad?" the teen asked.

"No, why would I be. You got there first. Besides, I wasn't that hungry anyway" Goten answered half lying while half not.

"Okay good" His twin sighed coming down the stairs.

Godon was wearing a nice tight black shirt. It revealed his muscular chest and his biceps. Goten had to snap himself out of his trans and quick. He did before he started to drool.

Goten was just in a sweat shirt and sweat pants. For Goten didn't want anyone to know just how skinny he was. No one had hugged him or anything of the sort in a while. So no one knew that they could snap him in half with a hug (figuratively speaking).

"Whatcha doin?" Godon asked

"Oh, nothing trying to find some entertaining things to read" Goten replied honestly.

"Okay cool" Godon said walking over to the TV.

Little did Godon know that Goten was messaging one of his friends.

"Hey" he sent.

"What's up. You don't message me unless something is wrong" the person replied.

"Well, he still hasn't noticed" Goten sent.

"If he hasn't noticed by now, then he doesn't have eyes" the person sent.

"Yeah, I've even started to starve myself to be more attractive" Goten sent trying to make matter worse.

"No. You are amazing the way you are. Don't slowly kill yourself" the person replied with a worried face.

"But it helps. Anyway I have to go 17. TTYL" he sent before going upstairs.

Godon noticed this and decided he was just going to clean or something. That was Goten for you, always the people pleaser. Never once did it occur to him that Goten was starving himself, that Goten was cutting his wrists, and that he was the sole cause.

The rest of the morning Goten was upstairs doing god knows Godon was watching TV. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it"Godon said walking towards the door.

He opened it and there stood his lavender-haired prince.

"Hey Trunks" Godon said with a smile.

"Hey Godon is Goten ready?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah Trunks. I'm here" Goten said with a smile.

"Ring ring"

"Hello?" Goten answered his phone with slight annoyance.

"Oh, hi Scarlett" he said changing his expression.

"Yeah, I'm kind of busy"

"Definitely some other time"

"Okay Goodbye" Goten said hanging up.

"Wow, look at the player" Trunks joked nudging him.

"Oh hush, Only 5 girl have wanted to go out with me this week" Goten replied acting like it was no big deal.

"Well considering your muscular frame and slender rest of you, its hard not to find you attractive" Trunks said honestly.

"Let's just go to the movies" Goten said wanting to change the embarrassing subject.

When they got there, it was quite easy to purchase everything. Accept the wait for tickets. However Goten got a few looks from some girls. Godon got some to but not as much.

When they got to their seats, Goten saw someone very familiar.

"Guys lets sit up there" Goten suggested pointing to the top row.

"Okay" Godon said following Trunks up the steps.

Godon looked at Trunks' ass with every step. Needless to say, he wasn't disappointed.

When they got there, Goten sat next to a long haired brunette girl with brown eyes.

"Hey Scarlett this is funny" Goten said with a smile.

"Oh hi Goten" Scarlett said awkwardly.

"I guess this could be our date" Goten said scooting closer to her.

Scarlett almost fainted. She had finally got what she had been waiting so long for. All the girls in school admire Goten whether they like it or not. And that she actually got a date with him was just unimaginable.

Godon looked over at his twin, a bit jealous. He wasn't as attractive as he, but still got hit on. But what really made him start to blush was that Goten actually kissed her during the movie. He noticed all of Goten's movements up to that point. He wanted to try them on Trunks but was too afraid. He was afraid of rejection and embarrassment. He wondered how his brother did it so efforlesly and coragously.

When the movie was over Goten promised to call Scarlett sometime after he got her number.

"Ohhhhh, Hey no working over time" Trunks joked punching his friend in the arm.

"Hold on"Goten said as he walked over to two really hot girls.

"What do you think he's doing?" Godon asked Trunks curiously.

"I'm not sure" Trunks replied.

Goten walked back with his arm occupied by the two girls.

"Alright ladies. Show them some love" Goten joked as the girls walked over to Trunks and Godon.

"Goten. Thank you" Trunks said with a smile.

Godon just nodded and smiled at the girl next to him.

"I know I'm awesome" Goten said mentally patting himself on the back.

The rest of the night was Trunks and Emi watching TV at his house. While Godon and Jess went back to the Son residence with Goten. Godon had to admit that Goten was attractive. But Goten went straight to his room and called Scarlett like he promised.

"Hey" He said into the phone.

"Hi. I know that kiss was fake. But thanks for doing it anyway" she said.

"How'd you know?" Goten asked.

"It's obvious. You're so worried about what he thinks, you're so over protective" Scarlett stated.

"Well yeah, but doesn't every brother?" Goten asked.

"Younger Brothers! They're the ones who are always afraid of they're older brother's actions and what they think of them" Scarlett said into the tiny plastic device.

"Alright you got me" Goten said giving up.

"I have to go. Talk to me on Monday, Kay?" Scarlett said all cutsie like.

"Okay, sure" Goten relied with a smile only he could see.

Goten layed down on his and Godon's bed and ran a hand through his jet black spikes. He didn't know how much longer he could keep all of this up. He had already used his daily cut and couldn't starve himself anymore or people would notice. Sometimes he hated his brother. He just had to be the nicest, most caring, innocent, sweet, and most good looking person on the earth. Didn't he?

"Knock knock"

"Come in" Goten said sitting up. He made sure his sleeves covered his wrists and his stomach wasn't too visible.

"Hey Goten, I'm heading to bed" Godon announced stepping in.

"That's okay. I was about to start too" Goten admitted before leaving to go to the bathroom.

"Goten locked the door behind him as he noticed he was blushing. His eyes never let the beautiful ones that belonged to his bother. Those chocolate brown eyes he adored.

Goten brushed his teeth and then went back to the room to find Godon already under than duvet, half-asleep. Goten put on his pajamas and climbed in right next to him. Goten felt Godon curl up against him, and Goten felt his face flush pure red. He couldn't escape the embrace Godon had without awakening him. So he just layed there in his brother's arms as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note: This concludes Chapter 1. Thanks to my friend Ashley in helping me decide length for the chapters. I hoped you enjoyed, so please reviews and constructive criticism for the chapter. It would mean a lot to know what you all think. Anyway I promise I will update all of my other stories soon. Until next time. Goodbye :)**

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**School**_

"Beep, Beep, Beep"

"Ugh" Godon mumbled reaching for his alarm.

He finally shut the god forsaken thing up, only to realize there was a cold spot in the bed next to him. Where was Goten? He looked around the dark room but found no traces of him. That's when he heard the shower running and smiled. Godon got up and went donwstairs to eat.

"Hey Godon" Gohan said with a smile.

"What are you doing up?" Godon asked yawning.

"Me and Videl are heading out. You know how mom is"Gohan laughed a bit.

"Awww. Okay, well can't wait to see the house" Godon smiled

"Yeah, hey, have you noticed Goten acting strangely?" Gohan asked taking a bite out of his toast.

"How do you mean?" Godon asked as he sat down at the table.

"Like he hasn't been eating as much, and I noticed his razor was stained when I went to shower the other day" Gohan said joining Godon at the wooden table.

"I noticed the stain but not the food. I'll keep my eat out on him" Godon gave a reassuring smirk.

"Good. I don't want anything to happen to either of you" Gohan said finishing off the cooked piece of deliciousness.

Then that's when they heard it. The sound that made both of their faces go ghost white.

_**~Goten POV~**_

"Fuck" I muttered to myself in the shower.

I had been in the shower for 5 minutes now. All the while not 1 thing left my mind. ~GODON~. Just hearing the name made me smile.

"Why do I have to love you" I whisper as I reach for my razor.

I would be easy to end it here. Why do I have to love you? Why are you so perfect? I'm disgusting. I shouldn't even be blessed enough to know you. I thought as I slid the blade over my ivory wrist. The collage of crimson and ivory was a beautiful sight as more crimson flowed onto the pale canvas that was my skin. It felt so good and I almost dropped the blade. I watched as the blood flowed down the drain to never be seen again.

I finished my shower and used my Ki to dry my body. I then had thoughts flood my mind as I looked into the fogged up mirror.

"Why am I so disgusting? AHHHHHH!" I scream as I land a punch on the glass. It shatters and opens up some of the healing wounds on my wrist. I enjoy the pain and seeing the blood flow. I noticed feet running up the steps and I quickened to fix myself. As sson as I put bandages over the wounds the door swung open and there stood both my brothers.

"Hi guys" I say with a blush spreading over my face. There were all dressed and here I am only in a towel.

"Goten. What happened?" Gohan questioned with a worried look on his face

"I slipped and my fist smashed against the mirror" I lie.

"Are you alright?" Godon asked walking towards me.

"Yeah just some arm wounds" I reply. I just noticed then something very important. They can see my chest. They get to notice how skinny I've become. Shit.

"Well okay. I'll be coming back later to explain to mom and dad" Gohan said turning around.

Godon then walked up to me and hugged me. His body feels warm against mine. And his clothes fit him quite well. ~What the fuck!? This isnt normal!~

"Goten, you'd tell me if something was wrong. Right?" My brother asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Yeah" I lied

"Goten your eyes are clouded. You're lying" Godon stated with a firm tone.

"Alright. I got turned down by the one person I love most. So I've stopped eating" I replied mostly honest.

"Goten. That's not okay. Starving isn't going to make anything better" he said pulling me tighter into the hug.

~damn. If he keeps this up, I'll end up spilling everything. I'm supposed to be the older one. Why is he comforting me?~ I though as I pulled away with a blush spreading across my face.

"Promise me you'll start eating" Godon said with a straight face

"Alright. Now may I leave to get ready?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Sure" he said with a sigh

I knew today was going to be bad. I just didn't know how bad it was going to be.

At school I heard whispers about someone who turned me down. Damn it Godon

You and you're big mouth! I thought as I hurried to my locker. I opened it and started putting stuff in as I felt a familiar Ki approaching.

"Hey Trunks, what's up?" I asked not looking toward him.

"Not much. I should be asking that question. You stopped eating!? What the hell! A girl is a girl there are plenty of them"he said almost yelling

"It wasn't a girl!" I shouted.

"Then what was it?" He asked calmed down

"I couldn't tell you, you would think of me as a freak and so would they. So please drop it" I plead almost running from him.

"No. Not until you tell me" he said grabbing my wrist.

"Later. Not now" I said as I headed to my first class. English.

_**En**__**glish~**_

The teacher walked in 5 minutes after the bell.

"Alright class, today we'll be discussing poetry" the teacher said in an unusually high voice.

"Mrs. Goldstein, Who is it we are studying in specific?" a girl named Kat asked.

"Edgar Allen Poe" she replied with a smile.

"Alright" everyone in my class says with enthusiasm.

I know his work all too well. I've read each of his poem about a dozen times and his stories are great too. I love him, but it would be out of place to seem like I care in here.

"Okay, so your assignment for class today is to write a poem about a familiar theme to Poe, depression" the teacher cooed.

Easy

_~~~~~~~Paper~~~~~~~~_

**Twinkle twinkle little star,**

**this is not my only scar.**

**Even though**** my friend is tiny,**

**he is also helpful and shiny.**

**My time is up, I must go,**

**I'm telling you because you must know.**

**The thin lines are getting deeper,**

**open my eyes to hear the beeper.**

**I can't move but I can still see,**

**how loved I turned out to be.**

**It's too late now for me to live,**

**I've**** run out of chances to give.**

**Goodbye**** now and forever,**

**never blame yourself, Never!**

I was one of the first one's done and I knew she read mine because she had tears in her eyes. The others finished soon after but the bell rang and I was out of there in a flash. Off to my next class Study hall. Which I share with Scarlett, Trunks, and ,you guessed it, Godon.

_**~Study**_** Hall~**

I walk over to my table which I share with Trunks. Godon is the table adjacent to me and Scarlett is on the other side of the room. I sit down and I have a peice of paper played down in front of me.

~mind telling me what happened?~ It read

To which I replied ~Look it wasn't a girl that made me stop eating~

~then what was it?~ he wrote with a rather fast hand

~It was someone I love whom was close to me. They would never accept my feelings and my family would disown me~ I wrote almost tearing up.

It felt good to write down things on paper instead of keeping them bottled up inside.

~They may and your family loves you. I'll stick by you no natter who it is. You can trust me, I promise~ he wrote.

I looked up at him and saw his hopeful smile. So I decided I could.

~Its Godon~ I wrote and immediately turned my head in shame as I slid the paper towards him. I heard him writing and he was writing for a good few minutes.

~Goten, I understand your worry. Godon is your brother and it isn't accepted by the law. But I accept it and I will try to help. I can talk to him if you want. You just need to stop hurting yourself over your brother. I'm sure he may return your feelings but we haven't been paying much attention to you lately. I seem to want to see you two together. Want me to help?~

~I'm still trying to convince myself that I can love him and not be seen as a freak. Thanks for backing me up. I would love for you to help me~ I wrote with a sigh of relief.

Then Godon looked over a Trunks and motioned for him. Trunks walked over and sat next to him. So I went and sat next to Scarlett.

"Hey"

"Hi" she said with a smile.

I saw to her girls look at her with jealousy and envy. I smiled at the fact.

"What's up?" I asked

"Well, I heard that a girl broke your heart. Who would turn you down?" She asked with true curiosity.

"Well I can't say because I don't want a mob of girls hunting her down. But let's just say she was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" I said making sure I said she and her instead of him and he.

"Well than she's stupid for turning you down" Scarlett said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said with a fake smile. The bell rang after about a 30 minute conversation of nothing important.

Now time for my next class Lunch. Shared with the same people plus another one of my friends. Lindsay.

_**~Lunch~**_

I walk over to my table and see Lindsay already eating. Figures, where does she put it all? She is as skinny as a model and one of the prettiest girls in school. And she's not a cheerleader. I sit down and search through my bag only to realize "I didn't pack my lunch today" I say with embarrassment.

"That's not like you. Are you alright?" She asks inquisitively.

"Yeah just forgot today" I replied honestly.

That's when Trunks and Godon walked in and noticed my lack of lunch. They both started looking at me with a terrified look in their eyes.

"Don't worry, I just forgot" I say clamly as I look back over to Lindsay. She's already halfeay done. I'm still unsure that she's not a saiyan.

"Here have half of mine" Trunks said as he offered his lunch.

"I couldn't. Its your lunch, enjoy it" I tried.

"Oh no. You're eating today" Godon chimed in pushing half his food in front of me.

That's when I noticed a third voice start.

"Have some of mine too" Lindsay said as she pushed the rest of her food towards me with a smile.

Scarlett walked in then and just smiled at the sight. She sat down and started eating her lunch and we started talking about Study hall that day.

Trunks and Godon went in and on about their story they had to do for English. Meanwhile Lindsay talked about her Boyfriend. And Scarlett and I talked about our History project that was due today. SHIT! Today!?

I ran from the cafeteria and to the computer lab as fast as possible. I couldn't have this one be latem it was the last grade for the term and I would surely fail without it. I didn't notice the similar figure trailing behind me.

**~Godon's POV~**

I saw Goten run out of the room. I decided to follow him just to make sure my suspicions weren't correct I was surprised to see him run to the computer lab. I thought he would do this. I peeked around the corner to see him typing his paper for history typical Goten. Last minute straight A's. I decided to leave him to it. And I walked back to the lunch room.

As I sat down I had the question asked about a dozen times.

"Where's Goten?"

"He's typing his History paper" I replied.

"Alone?" Trunks asked trying to imply something.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked unsure.

"That he might harm himself. You said it yourself there are stains in his razor"Trunks said.

"No, I said it could've been my imagination" I corrected.

"Whatever, I'm going to check" Trunks said as he left.

He didn't come back for quite sometime. When he did panic was written all over his face .

"Goten isn't there" He said

"Okay let's search I said immediately leaving the girls behind.

We ran around the school for 5 minutes checking his usual hang outs. No where.

I was out of breath by the bathroom downstairs when I heard sobs.

"Goten?" I asked as I walked in.

No response.

"Goten if that's you please come out. I'm worried about you" I plead. I hear a door unlatch and see Goten with teats down his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just everything" he said

"Please tell me" I pleaded holding him tighter.

"I can't" he said quietly.

"Why not?" I asked making sure to look him in the eye.

"I just can't" he said breaking my grab and running to his next class.

~Shit, I'll catch him at home. Now I have to worry about what it is I've wanted to do for a while. And how to do it today.~ I thought walking into biology.

_**~A Few Periods Later~**_

It was now or never. I had to make my move. I ran straight to my locker as not to waste time. I shoved everything in my bag (that I needed) and rushed towards the doors. I saw Trunks leaning against the school obviously waiting for me and Goten. I walked up to him and just kind of stood there. Whe he finally spoke to break the silence.

"What's taking Goten so long?" he asked.

"I don't know. But can I tell you something?" I reply.

"Sure" he says looking at me.

It's now or never. I slowly leaned in and could feel his breath on my lips. I got even closer, to the point of millimeters between out lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I pressed my lips against his. I just kept in the gentle kiss for what seemed like ever. I ulled away to see him shocked and a bit terrified.

"I think I'm in love with you" I say in almost inaudible.

"Goten, wait please just listen" Trunks tried.

I turned around to see Goten with eyes full of tears. He had his hands in fists. And that when I noticed the first tear fall down his ivory cheeks.

"Trunks, it's f...fine, just go be h...happy with Godon!" He said as he ran away crying.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"God, you're dense!" Trunks yelled.

"What?" I asked utterly confused

"He has given up eating for YOU!, He's hurting because you YOU!" he said emphasizing that it was my fault.

"I still don't understand" I explain wanting him to do the same.

"He loves you you moron!" Trunks yelled.

"He does!?" I ask taken aback.

"YES! Jesus, and he witnessed you confess to me and kiss me" He pointed out as he ran after Goten.

~He loves me?~ I questioned for minutes before I realized the pain I caused.

~I'm a fucking MORON!~ I yell at myself as I start to chase my brother as well. Who knows what he'll do now.

_**~Goten's POV~**_

I was held behind by one of my teachers. They wanted to make sure I had gotten the material. I had understood it easily and thanked him for his concern. I had walked to my locker when I noticed my brother's Ki with Trunks' probably waiting for me.

"They can wait" I said to myself taking my time putting my books away.

I packed up my things into my bag and walked towards the front doors. I started to think about what had happened that day.

_**~Biology~**_

I had taken notes on cell structures and had begun to fall asleep. That's when that's girl behind me decided to kick my chair waking me up instantly. I didn't have time to be mad at her because just then the bell rang and I was out of there fast.  


_**~History~**_

More about the stupid ending of WW1. We weren't involved so why should we care. I had this project that I was all proud of because it looks so colorful and neat. But then she hands out our class/ homework. Sometimes I really hate our teacher. But I was so close to finishing when the bell rang. So I packed up and went to my next class. Geometry.

_**~Geometry~**_

We covered Angle of Elevation and Depression in class with a really long example that took like 15-20 minutes to do. I hate it when that happens. But we got 5 minutes to talk at the end of class but one of my closest friends had gone home sick. So I kind of sat in silence. The bell soon rang it was off to my locker to leave. (I left out Health and PE because nothing of interest or importance ever happens there).

_**~End**_** Flashback~**

I got to them to see them lip-locking. My heart broke into so many microscopic pieces. Tears had started to well up in my eyes at that moment.

"I think I'm in love with you"

That did it. My tears spilled over. I didn't hear Trunks but I saw his mouth moving. I gave him an excuse that it was alright then ran away. I was stupid enough o believe that I could have him someday. Why would I ever let myself think something good could happen?

I just kept running not caring where I went. Just as long as I was away form them forever. That's when I heard it. The screech of tires on pavement. Then everything went black.

**~Godon's POV~**

I saw his figure and he was almost within yelling distance when he disappeared.

"NOOOOOO, GOTEN!" I scream as I realized what happened.

I got to his body and blood had already started to pool around him.

"Call an ambulance!" I yell not letting go of my brother's body.

I heard the sirens soon after but he lost a lot of blood, and this worried me. Will he survive and if he does, will he be the same?

I decided to ride in the back of the ambulance with him. Of course they took us to Capsule Corp where they put him in his own little white room. I waited until the doctor came out of his room to give me an update.

"He's going to make it, but he's going to need some blood. Would you mind?" he asked.

"No, not at all" I said following him to a room where he injected me with a very sharp needle and drew out some of my crimson liquid.

"This should be enough, now eat and drink a lot of water so you won't feel faint" he warned before leaving.

I was left alone to wonder why he had fallen in love with me. I didn't quite understand. But then again I didn't want to. What mattered now was my brother and how his health was.

I sat there for what seemed like hours until I feel asleep and just knew that I was smiling. Someone loves me, they actually love me.

_**~Author's Note~**_

**What did you think of this chapter? Do you like the drama? Do you hate the drama? Do you just want this to end? Or do yu want it to keep going? Leave a review and tell me what you think. And until next time, bye :)**

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	3. Chapter 3

I sat by his bedside for what seemed like ages. I hadn't eaten in days. But I refused to leave his bedside, I WILL be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.

"Godon?" I heard come from the door.

"Hmmmm?" I ask not looking away from the sleeping figure in front of me.

"I've brought you food" the voice says.

"Thank you Bulla, can you get Trunks" I ask.

"He's not here. Mind telling me instead?" She asked with hope.

"I don't see why not" I reply

"So did you know Goten loved me" I ask

"Of course family always love each other" she said happily.

"No, I mean, in love with me?" I correct

"Still yes, the way he was protective, the way he looked at you. Heck, even the way he smiled when you laughed or were happy" she explained.

"Trunks was right, I am dense. So much so that I couldn't stop my brother from being hit by a car" I say burying my head in my hands.

"You're not that dense" Bulla tried.

I felt my eyelids become heavy, so I shut them and fell asleep. I began to dream, except it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

~**Nightmare**~

I was standing in a crowd of people. There were so many that I couldn't see what they were crowding around. I kept trying to push through the crowd but it took what felt like hours to finally get to the center.

When I finally got there, there was Goten, blade in hand, slicing his wrists. I was horrified but everyone around me was laughing. Then I realized, I was oblivious to what he was doing and wouldn't usually push through a crowd. If I hadn't I would've never known. I sat down ext to him, and I saw his tears fall. They didn't deserve to fall down that beautiful face.

Wait... beautiful? When had I ever called my brother beautiful? Even in a dream?

"Godon, go" I heard come from his mouth.

"No not without you!"I all but shout.

"Just go be happy with Trunks, leave me alone. I'm used to it anyway" Goten replied but whispered the last part.

"No. Never again" I say holding him in a tight hug.

I awake to the sound of my door opening.

"Godon, he has awoken" Bulla said

"Thanks" I say running past her.

I burst into my twin's room with excitement. He looked up but then looked away as he saw me enter.

"Goten" I start

"Go" he mumbles.

"Wha...what?" I ask in disbelief.

"Just go and be happy with Trunks. But could you send him in here?" he asks with with could guess was a pleading gaze.

"I'll be back with him" I reply

"Why would he want me to leave? I thought he loved me" I wondered aloud.

I scoured the halls until I found the person I purple hair was what made me recognize him.

"Trunks, Goten wants to see you" I said a little hurt he wanted to see him instead of his own brother.

"Alright. Come on" he says heading back toward the room that held my darling brother.

We walked in and my brother was shaking. I didn't know why, but I wasn't leaving until I found out.

"Goten look, what you saw was..." Trunks tried.

"Enough Trunks. Obviously you lied to me. You said you'd be there and then you go and do that. You knew how I felt but you went and di that anyway?some friend you are" Goten yelled.

"Goten listen. Please" Trunks pleaded.

"My only question is why? Why would you do that? Is it because you hate me? You like to see me in pain? Or you wanted him all to yourself? Why would you hurt me?" Goten asked all the questions too fast for me or Trunks to answer.

Goten was crying now. He had stopped shaking but was bleeding now. Yes bleeding. His nails were so tightly pushed into his palm that they pierced the skin.

"Goten, look Godon kissed me. I didn't want to push him off and hurt his feelings" Trunks explained.

"Then he would've come to me and i would've explained my feelings and if they weren't returned then I would know by my terms" he snapped back.

"Who's to say they aren't?" Trunks asked

"He kissed you, of course he's not interested in me"

"Godon, are you?" Trunks asked.

My whole body tensed up. They were staring at me. Goten had a look of hope in his eyes, and Trunks had a look of reassurance. Goten's hopefulness soon faded into sadness.

"I knew it" Goten mumbled as he turned and hid his face in his pillow.

There was no time for thinking. I acted before thinking which was a first for me. I walked across the room and stood over my brothers figure. I used my saiyan strength to turn him over and plant my lips onto his.

I just kissed my brother. I'm starting to get dizzy, but I kept the kiss going. When we broke it was because he broke it. He had the most adorable blush spread across his cheeks.

"Don't kiss me out of pity" Goten said as he turned away.

"Never" I replied turning back to face me to initiate another lip lock.

It was more gentle and I got more time to feel his soft lips press against my own. It didn't matter he was my brother, and it didn't matter he was a guy. All that mattered was that I truly loved him. I slid my tongue against his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He obliged and I got to taste the inside of his mouth as well. Of course it tastes like Dr. Pepper. That's his favorite drink of all time and would never pass up the opportunity to drink it.

We broke for air and then we remembered Trunks was in the room.

"Well that settles that mystery" he laughed.

I turned a bright crimson as did my brother. We then continued to laugh at other things that were pointless to me. The only thing that mattered was what I held in my arms at that moment. Goten. And I couldn't be happier then I was right then.

_**~Goten's POV~**_

I had awoken and was blinded by the white lights. I hated fate sometimes. I had come to terms with the fact that I could've died and that seemed ideal to me. Then right as I had convinced myself of that, I'm brought back into consciousness. Damn you Trunks.

I look around to notice that I am in Capsule Corp. I really never had liked hospitals, and neither had Godon. I hear the door squeak and looked up to see who was entering. Once I did I turned my head, I couldn't even face him right now.

"Goten"he says

"I couldn't take it anymore."Go" I reply harshly.

He needed clarification. So I told him to go be with that precious Trunks of his. But if he could please send Trunks into my room before they left me forever. He said he would return with him and all I could do was watch as the hands on the clock slowly made their circular pattern.

Not too long after, Godon and Trunks both show up and my room and I started yelling. Trunks tried explaining but I couldn't take him lying to me, of all things. It wasn't until we brought Godon into the conversation that I actually paid attention to what he was saying.

He tried to tell me, more or less, that Godon returned my feelings. I had a little hope but when Godon didn't answer, my hope was crushed. However I was pleasantly surprised when I felt a pair of soft lips attacking my own. We kissed for a long time before we broke for air, and Trunks was laughing. Gotta remember to punch him later.

In that moment, the only thing that mattered to me was my brother Godon. My cute precious, younger brother. And yes he was MINE! Anyone to say otherwise had a very painful meeting with my Kamehameha.

I love the fact that everything worked out. The fact that Godon liked me back, but something was still nagging my brain.

"Hey Godon?"

"Yeah Goten"

"How were you able to lose your feelings for Trunks and gain some for me so quickly?"

"I never gained or lost feelings. The feelings I had were misunderstood and I figured out that if you died I couldn't continue living either. Because we are twins, we are two halves of the full entity. We are the Son twins, and we always have each other" he replied with a goofy grin.

That's all it took. I nuzzled my head into his chest and started to pur. Don't get me wrong, I'm older and definitely the dominant one. But I couldn't help but be submissive at the moment because it felt right.

We are Goten and Godon always and forever. No matter what people say to us or do to us, we love each other as more than brothers. Since we are saiyans it isn't frowned upon by that side of the family. However, our mom is trying to get used to the idea. She will eventually, and if she doesn't, too bad.

_**A FEW MONTHS LATER**_

I'm lying on the couch when I notice my twin studying me.

"See something you like?" I ask seductively.

"Oh yeah" he replies with a chuckle.

We both laugh and our dad comes downstairs and looks at us with a smile.

"Now boys, you know our agreement right?" he asks.

"Yes, yes, no signs of affection in public, only at home, or at Capsule Corp with close friends and family around" we say in unison.

He smiles then leaves the room. We are left alone once again so I decide to take this game a bit further.

"If you like it so much, then why don't you wanna come over here and touch it?" I ask taunting him

"You know what, I think I will" he said

Perfect. He took the bait and now I have him right where I want him. He comes over to touch me but I pin him to the ground and hold his arms over his head.

"Oops, too slow" I taunt planting a rough kiss on him.

I moved my way down to his neck and he moaned when I reached his pleasure spot. I bit hard enough to draw blood, but I licked it clean and smiled at him.

"Ahem" someone clearing their throat too loud.

"Sorry Gohan, Godon couldn't keep his hands off me, so I had to teach him a lesson" I reply with a budding smile

"Just if you're going to go further, go to your room" he begs as he walks in and turn on the TV.

"Will do" Godon replied shaking me off of him and running up the stairs.

Once we were inside we closed, and locked, the door and moved toward the bed. I slammed him down onto it and kissed him again furiously. He knows where this is going and he's excited. I can feel all of his excitement brush against my leg.

_~TRUNKS~_

I felt Godon and Goten's body temp rise at the same time and knew exactly what was going on. I couldn't help but smile a little. They ended up together after dad owes my $50.

_**Author's Note:**_

So this was the end. What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you only like certain parts? Let me know with a review with praise, constructive criticism or flames. And one of my favorite writers (and close friend) has started to write again. You know who you are. And stop inwardly smirking too. Anyway,yeah so until next time. BYE :)

**_THE END_**


End file.
